soul eater season 4
by miester jenny
Summary: A NEW SEASON OF SOUL EATER NEW EMEMYS NEW FRIENDS AND ROMANCE BETWEEN CHARECTORS! join jenny  thats my charector   and her weapon in crazy adventures like never before not complete srry! rated T because of my mouth
1. a new student Fight at the DWMA?

(Jenny's PVO)

It's my first day at the DWMA I'm so exited I hope I met lots of new friends! "well, a new comer how ice father had told me you would come" a boy said he was tall, had black hair with 3 white strips on one side….."Cool!" I thought. "Allow me to introduce myself" he said calmly. "My name is death the kid but you may call me kid" he smiled. "My name is Jennifer but just call me jenny." I smiled. "Hey, Kid where wer- who's she?" "I'm Jenny who are you?" a boy with blue hair and a star on his arm came closer. "I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!" YIKES! I thought. "Are you trying to make me deaf or what?" I spat. "I'm sorry about his behavior he is a little exited I'm Tsubiki Black*stars weapon." Well I guess I met some new friends! That was pretty easy! They all showed me around the academy and my class room! I saw to people come up to me one was a girl with blond-ish hair in two pony-tails and was wearing some school uniform. The other was a cute boy with snow white hair and fangs…..cool! "Hi said the girl I'm Maka and this is my weapon soul" she said gesturing the boy. "And I'm soul the coolest guy in the academy, I'm a demon scythe on my way to becoming a death scythe!" he said with his hands in his pocket. "My name is jenny I'm a meister myself and this is my partner or weapon James!

(James PVO)

Oh now she notices I'm here to gosh! "took you long enough jenny I'm James I'm a scythe too and by the way you look I think I'm much cooler than you." I said with an evil grin and a chuckle or two. I had a black vest over a white shirt blond straight hair with black skinny jeans and white and black converse. "James shut up we don't want to start a fight on the first day!" yelled my partner "Why you!" yelled soul. His partner was doing the same as jenny holding him back. I walked away from the room. What is up with this soul guy? I thought as I went down the hall chuckling to myself at his actions

(Maka's PVO)

I'm really happy to have Jenny as a friend she is really nice and we are both smart! we were going over the homework we both had gotten which made it so much faster than i hoped it would be! We were walking down the halls when i asked something "Jenny would you like to come over to study for the test coming up?" Sure Maka i would love to! what time?" How about 5:30?" i asked. Sur- but before she could finish we heard things like "get him soul" or "come on James" followed by a repeating chant of "fight" "SOUL" i yelled in anger "JAMES" Jenny said in the same tone. Just then Jenny dashed over to the fight and went in between the ring that the students made to space out the fight. "JAMES YOUR GONNA GET IT WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT TO FIGHT SOUL BUT YOU NEVER LISEN" just then a flame was on her hand she was holding fire! " I'm going ot gop now" squeaked James as he bolted down the hall and so did everyone else exept me, soul and the others. they all asked how she did it including me it turned out she learned it for selfdefence


	2. study time A new love is found?

(Maka's PVO)

its 5:30 so Jenny will be coming at any minute i told Soul to turn it down when she is here but all he did was a toothy grin and a chuckle. just then i heard a knock at the door i rushed over only to be beaten by Soul. "Hey Jenny come on in!" i heard Soul say followed by a thank you from Jenny. She was carring 3 textbooks and lined paper to help make some notes or study sheets. "Hey maka I got the supplies we need!" said a really exited Jenny just then she just stod there she was stairing at something but i guess it was the apartment and how clean it was even though soul was there. But it was diffrent she was smiling and it was bigger than usaul. "Jenny? Jenny? JENNY!" I yelled she jump from the scare. "Sorry Maka lets go shall we?" she was rubbing her neck something was up i knew it! We went into my room to study after a few hours i was eager to know what she was staring at. "Hey Jenny can i ask you something?" "Of course Maka!" " what were you staring at?" a pause " O-oh i umm was uh just um-" she started to blush i could feel her soul burning up "look promise you wount tell anyone unless you ask me ok?" i was confused "ok?" i said "It was...Soul i kinda started liking him and i was caught in my thoughts," she hid her face because of the red blush she had. "awww how adorible and somehow odd." i said "how is it odd its just a crush?" "i didnt think anyone would like soul like that" we both laughed. Jenny looked at the clock

(Jenny's PVO)

Damn! i thought as i looked at the clock 10:49 "darn i gotta get goingJames gets moody without food." i packed up all my things and left. Before I left i heard soul and Maka talking i pressed my ear to the door "So how was the studying tiny-tits?" i giggled abit "MAKAAAAAA-CHOP" i heard as Soul moaned in pain "fine sorry, sorry" i giggled again "Hey Maka i heard my name in there acouple of times what was going on?" i heard Soul say "UH-OH i thought "just a thing with partners" Maka replied THANK GOD i thought "But i didnt hear James mentioned in the conversation." soul retorted "So it doesnt mean we didnt talk about him jenny would say "my partner" instead" wow shes smart i thought i looked at my watch 11:00 shit! I ran home.

(Soul's PVO)

Somethings up. Jenny hasnt said a word all day im alittle worried but at luch all of that changed..." All girls sleepover at my place!" i heard Maka say as all the girls agreed i knew how to find out what was going on listen in on the sleepover! Kid me and Black*star all planned it Kid happ spy camras so we coulsee it. Black*star had microphones so we could hear everything and since I learned thanks to Professer Stein i can read thoughts yep this will be one hell of a weekend of all of us!


	3. slumber party a dare of a life time?

(Jenny's PVO)

im so excited my first sleepover already and ive been at the DWMA for like a week! James was invited to Souls for a guys night to i hope they dont ruin it by being to loud or worse GETTING DRUNK! but i wount worry about that i got the cutest pj's their black with the moon on it and silk (ohh la la) i left to Makas house when i got there i saw soul his hair was messy (well more messy than usaul) and he had a toothy smirk as he rested his arm on the door frame. "your here for Makas sleepover?" he asked i answered "Yep, i was invited." "well come on in" he said just then i saw maka, she had her hair down instead of her pony-tails. "hey Jenny come on in!" everyone was sitting on Makas bed in a circle as did I just then patty shouted "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" i said ok as did everone else "ok ill go first" said liz as she looked at me with a creepy smile on her face " Jenny truth or dare?" "Dare me i can handle the heat." as i made a flame apear on my hand. Everyone laughed then liz broke it "i dare you to go out to the boys and kiss the one you like and wer have to watch." "WHAT?" i yelled but then i gave in because im the one who gave into it. "ok fine" i ran to were the boys were they were acting suspictiose like whisleing and sweating but hey, i didnt care i went up to Soul looked at him in the eyes therte beautiful i thought like the red sky at dawn i gave all my corage and kissed him full on lipsit was magical i heard the girlsscreaming and cheering me on but something was diffrent than what I thought would happen...HE KISSED BACK!

(Souls PVO)

i knew what was coming after we had heard the dare i knew one of us were getting a kiss but i didnt think it would have been me! i kissed her back with all i could i held her waist and she held my neck it was hevenbut i felt so uncool because everyone was stairing at us. we both pulled away I broke the silence "umJenny what was that for?" acting like i didnt know what was going on. Liz barged in "she was dared to kiss her crush." i looked at Jenny she was blushing as red as the flames she could produce and her head was down i lifted her chin and kissed her just quickly and they quickly ran back to Maka's room i guess today wasa wacky and magical day that i would remember forever and im betting same goes for Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>hey im the creater of this i just want to say that i dont own soul eater and if you would please R&amp;R that would be awesome<strong>

**soul: so i kissed jenny?**

**Jenny (me): yep *blush***

**soul:cool**

**Maka: so R&R!**

**Soul: or ill take your soul**

**jenny: and burn it ;)**


	4. authers note

**hey guyz i just wanna take sometime to say that i know you are mad that the chapters are so short and that bringing a new charector in might get confusing but it will get better im going to introduse a new WITCH that will battle the soul eater cast and my own Jenny and James her name is Light she can produce lighting and also has powers to manipulate boys (YIKES) in to her own prersonal slaves watch as they all fight not only the witch but eachother NOTE: if you guys are mad that Soul likes my charactor its my story im sorry but i really like soul so plz dont be to mad at me!**

**Jenny: its not my fault he likes me**

**soul: dont be mad thats way uncool**

**Maka: just leave them be**

**Soul: wait a witch? YES I COULD BECOME A DEATH SCYTHE!**

**Jenny: soul, just promise you will be carfull you to James i dont wanna loose you guys (hugs them)**

**James: yo Jenny dont worry you can count on me **

**Soul: yeah you can count on us to protect you and Maka if anything goes wrong nomader if were under some spell**

**maka&jenny: aww you guys rock**


	5. slumber party continue souls feelings?

(Jenny's PVO)

I'm at Maka's apartment to me it's really big well


End file.
